


Maid Service

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Hair-pulling, Master/Servant, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, french maid outfit, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House maid Victoria works for a wealthy and handsome Mr.Laufeyson in a beautiful manor in Manhattan. After running late for her shift, her employer forces her to stay over to make up for her tardiness. After Mr.Laufeyson makes a mess on the carpet and cleans it, it seems he can’t contain himself and decides to show her what happens to bad cleaning maids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Service

This wasn’t exactly the most glamorous job I’ve had. I’ve worked in fine restaurants & luxurious hotels, but I’ve never stooped so slow to be someone’s cleaning maid. With jobs being scarce as they are, I really had no choice though, so I bit the bullet and applied for the position.  
My boss was one Mr. Loki Laufeyson, a rather well off gentleman who owns a large and beautiful estate in New York. When I first met him during my interview, I had to admit my heart fluttered at how handsome and drop dead gorgeous he was. He was gigantic compared to me, seeing as how I’m only 5'4" and he towered over me with his lean 6'2" stature. His skin was pale, his eyes were a piercing green with hints of blue hues, and his raven black hair was down to his shoulders and framed his face perfectly. During my interview, I couldn’t help but fidget nervously for some reason. I don’t know if it was his constant observant gaze on me or his alluring voice, but it was the hardest interview I had ever been through. I thought for sure I was going be declined due to my clumsy stuttering or my hesitation in answering his questions. I thought it was a miracle when a few days later after the interview, he had called me to be at his estate and be ready to work. From what I’ve heard from the staff, since the attack on Manhattan several years ago, Mr. Laufeyson had been rehabilitated for his crimes by the Avengers and has been allowed to take up a residence here on Earth, and judging by his tastes, he clearly enjoyed the finer and more expensive things in life. I must admit though, I was actually a tad envious of his furnishings and choice of decor, being that I am a sucker for artwork. He had collected several original paintings by many famous artists that adorned the large walls, my favorite piece being the classic sunflower painting by my favorite artist, Vincent Van Gogh. Mr. Laufeyson also acquired some beautifully crafted sculptures of greek gods & goddesses and a few miscellaneous abstract art pieces.  
My job specifically was to be the cleaning maid assigned to his office and study. I dusted his bookshelves, polished the wood furnishings, vacuumed his rugs, and cleaned and shined the windows. This job was easy enough but there was just one thing that irritated the shit out of me. My employer apparently preferred his female staff wear a certain uniform… If you could call it a uniform. The women staff here were required to wear black and dark green risqué french maid dresses and as a hardcore tomboy who prefers suits and ties over girlish frilly dresses, it drove me utterly mad having to wear something so demeaning & frivolous. Many of the other ladies of the mansion enjoyed wearing them & pranced around Mr. Laufeyson, showing off their goods and trying to flirt with him, but I would just roll my eyes and keep to my tasks. Despite their attempts, Mr. Laufeyson didn’t seem interested in their advances or amorous behavior and would just shrug them off and walk past them without a second glance. I admit I secretly thought it was hilarious, since afterwards the women would pout and/or get angry. Don’t get me wrong, I think Mr. Laufeyson is rather handsome, and I swear I thought I had seen him staring at me out of the corner of my eyes but I wasn’t sure, but I also know how to be a professional and stick to my work.

One late evening, the rest of the maids had already gone home but because I had run rather late this morning, Mr. Laufeyson made me stay over, which I didn’t mind. I was walking down the hallway with my cleaning supplies in my arms, preparing to tidy up his office. I gently knocked upon the door and heard his voice simply reply, “Come.” I turned the knob and strode inside, seeing Mr. Laufeyson sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop amidst a sea of paperwork, no doubt working with Tony Stark on some random project as his face was hardened and focused. He was wearing a simple black button-up shirt with a green tie and black dress pants, and I couldn’t help but smile at his appearance. He truly looked like a classic James Bond villain hatching an evil scheme. His emerald eyes looked up from his monitor to see me standing there and smiled, clasping his hands together and propping his chin upon them. “Ah yes, Ms.Hopkins. Thank you for staying late tonight.” Though he was smiling, I knew that his tone was mocking my tardiness and I winced internally, feeling a tad guilty since I usually pride myself for always being on time, if not early.

“It’s my pleasure, Mr.Laufeyson. And again, I truly apologize about running late earlier today.” I bowed my head as he stood up from his desk.

“Don’t let it happen again, Victoria, or you will be punished.” He spoke calmly as his smile faded and was replaced with a darkened and cold expression, his lips pressed into a thin line. I gulped nervously as I averted his harsh gaze but I nodded understandingly.

“Yes, sir.” Damn, what a hard-ass. Suddenly, the silence was broken as the sound of glass shattering echoed among the walls, making my head jerk upward.

“Damn! That was the last of my favorite wine.” Mr. Laufeyson hissed angrily, glaring at the broken glass wine flute upon the floor with agitation and pouted, raking a hand through his black locks. I hurriedly strode towards his desk with a garbage bag, a bottle of carpet cleaning chemicals and a scrubber in my hands.

“Loki, sir, allow me.” I hardly ever address him by his first name but it just slipped out as I quickly bent down and carefully began to pick up the shattered glass pieces. Thankfully, the glass hadn’t chipped into small shards, so it was easy to dispose of. After that, I squirted the cleaning chemical into the fibers of the carpet and started scrubbing away the stain. Because I was so focused on my task, I hadn’t even noticed Loki was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed, observing me with a curious smirk. I was on my hands and knees in front of this handsome man and I could feel my cheeks turning red, cursing under my breath as this damn dress wasn’t exactly hiding my features that well, my round ass wiggled whilst I scrubbed the stain vigorously. I know with my body in this position, Loki could probably see my choice of underwear was a pair of bright rainbow female-briefs, making me curse inwardly all the more, wishing I had chosen something less conspicuous. I heard his voice chuckle mischievously and the next thing I knew, his palm quickly swatted my right ass cheek hard and I yelped out, dropping the scrubber.

“Good girl, so quick to clean up my little mess.” He teased as I whipped my head around to see him staring down at me darkly, like a hungry predator. My mouth went dry, my voice was lost, and my mind was completely blank, having no idea what to say or do. My eyes widened in surprise when I suddenly noticed Mr.Laufeyson had a large erection pushing against the material of his pants and when my eyes looked back up to meet his gaze, his dimples were showing with a full-on devilish grin and I returned a bashful yet nervous smile. “Stay kneeling, Victoria.” Loki ordered sternly as he sat back down in his brown leather computer chair, and wheeled himself closer to me as he twirled a finger, gesturing me to turn around. While still on my knees, I turned to face him and looked up at him, blushing, and he stroked his long fingers through my short dark brown hair as he smiled down at me. “Unzip my pants, Ms.Hopkins. I believe you know what I want from you.” He commanded and I nodded, letting my small hands quickly undo his belt and slowly unzipped his pants. My right hand reached in and gently grasped his long member, eliciting a pleased groan from the man above me. I pulled out his cock and gently stroked and caressed the warm soft flesh, marveling at every pulsating inch of his member. Starting from the head, I peppered slow kisses down and around his shaft to his sac and slowly kissed my way back up to the tip, his cock throbbed against my lips excitedly. Loki’s hips writhed and growled impatiently as I teased him with my chaste kisses. “Victoria, you know I don’t like to be kept waiting.” He warned as his voice turned husky. His hand that had been gently stroking my head grasped my hair firmly and I moaned, enjoying the delightful tingling sensation of my scalp being pulled on. I parted my lips to take in the tip of his member, swirling my tongue around to taste him. His flesh had a salty taste like the sea but wasn’t not bitter or musky, it was actually quite pleasing. I dipped my head forward as my mouth eagerly sucked in more of his length, running my tongue along his thick shaft, and Loki parted his lips as he let out a pleased moan. My eyes fluttered closed as I began to bob my head back and forth in a steady rhythm as I lapped and sucked upon his cock, moaning lustfully as he tugged on my hair with a tighter grip. I could sense a warmth pooling in my stomach as I became more and more turned on and could feel myself getting wet with arousal. “Someone’s enjoying being subjugated, aren’t they?” Loki purred as he bucked his hips, forcing his cock to hit the back of my throat and caused me to cough and whimper around his shaft. My only response was a nod as his hips kept thrusting into my face, he was relishing the feel of fucking my mouth as he gripped my hair tightly. His cock began to twitch as he approached his climax and I whimpered nervously as he increased his tempo and held my head with both of his hands now. “Now now, don’t spill a drop, Ms.Hopkins.” Loki grunted as his warm load spurted down my throat and I obeyed as I automatically swallowed his cum eagerly, not daring to make another mess. He stilled his hips and relaxed in his chair, petting my hair softly as I suckled upon his cock and licked him clean. Once I was done, I leaned back and panted breathlessly, consumed with needful lusting. Loki smiled down upon me, amused by my flustered state. “Well done, Victoria. I think a reward for your good work is in order, wouldn’t you agree?” I smiled back in response and nodded excitedly.

“I’d very much like that, sir.” I purred as my fingers started to fiddle with the buttons of this ridiculous french maid dress. He chuckled and waved a finger at me, causing me to halt my actions and stare at him confusedly.

“Allow me.” Loki smiled a mischievous dimpled grin as he snapped his fingers, and I yelped as my dress was suddenly gone, along with my bra and panties, leaving me bare to him. He laughed as he patted his left hand upon his lap and curled his right index finger towards me. “Come here, my dear.” Loki beckoned me with a husky whisper and I nodded silently as I stood up, padding towards him with my hands clasped in front of me nervously. He stretched his right hand between my legs and wriggled his fingers curiously around my moist lips, and I cooed softly as he teased me. Loki smiled approvingly as he slid his middle finger into my hot wet folds effortlessly, taking delight as I whimpered needfully and shimmied on my tip toes.

“Mr.Laufeyson, please…” I begged as he toyed with me, slowly sliding his finger in and out of my wet pussy.

“Alright Ms.Hopkins, you seem ready, so come, have a seat.” He ceased his teasing and leaned back in his chair, holding his cock and smiled as he motioned me to come forth. I bit my bottom lip nervously as I stepped closer, I braced my hands on his broad shoulders and straddled his lap carefully, and he positioned the tip of his member at my entrance readily. “Sit, Victoria.” His stern voice commanded as his left hand grasped my hip and started pushing me down gently, parting my entrance and spreading me around his shaft. I cried out softly as I gripped Loki’s shoulders and slid further down his length, amazed at how exquisitely painful yet indescribably pleasurable he felt inside my cunt.

“Oh God, Loki…” I panted as his thick cock filled me up completely, finally in a sitting position as I felt stuffed beyond belief. He peppered my collar line with chaste kisses and nips against my flesh while fondling & squeezing my breasts firmly, chuckling how I whimpered and moaned from his torturous but wonderful ministrations. His hands released my breasts and slid down my sides and firmly grasped my buttocks. He lifted me slowly, withdrawing himself only halfway before plunging me back down onto his cock, forcing me to scream out at the brutal invasion. Loki grinned darkly up at me as I shivered anxiously.

“Hmm… Such a lovely voice. I want to hear you scream my name as I fuck your cunt, Ms.Hopkins.” His voice purred as he began to slowly move my hips up again.

“Y-yes, sir.” I whimpered, and my response was rewarded with another thrust of his cock inside my pussy. He began a steady rhythm of sliding me up and down his shaft, the sounds of wet flesh slapping against flesh and my ecstasy filled cries could be heard as he fucked me harshly, sweat began to glisten and drip across my skin. As he tightened his grip on my hips, I started bouncing up and down quicker and my cries became screams of his name as he kept hitting my cervix roughly. I had to grasp his shirt tightly as I felt my muscles tightening and braced myself as a powerful orgasm started to overwhelm my senses. “Oh yes, Mr.Loki!! Oh FUCK YES LOKI!!!” I panted like a bitch in heat as he fucked me mercilessly and I came hard, my pussy clenched around his thrusting cock and Loki leaned his head back and groaned, his climax approaching quickly. As I rode out my climax, I suddenly felt a warmth pool within my insides as his seed shot inside my walls. I collapsed on top of him breathlessly, having to close my eyes to keep the room from spinning after my intense earth- shattering orgasm. He draped one arm around my sweaty body while stroking my hair and back soothingly. I cooed softly from time to time as I felt him twitch in my aching pussy, making Loki chuckle in amusement.

“Such a good girl. For such a spectacular performance, I think I can let your tardiness slide this time.” Loki purred as he nuzzled into my hair. A thought occurred to me and I couldn’t but giggle. I managed to lift myself up, my half lidded eyes gazed down at him with a playful smirk.

“I can’t help but wonder, sir…” My voice trailed off as my fingers stroked through his silky black hair and he quirked a curious eyebrow at me, returning a mischievous dimpled smile.

“Wonder what, exactly?” He queried as he tilted his head and I smiled.

“If I get such a great reward for doing such a spectacular job, I wonder if your punishments are just as fun when I’m bad.”


End file.
